freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jumpscare
Jumscare (z ang. Straszny skok) to skok wykonywany przez animatroniki w części 1,2,3,4.Po Jumpscarze ,umieramy prawdopodobnie na zawał. Jumpscare (FNaF1) Plik:Jumpscarefnaf1.ogg Bonnie Bonnie robi to samo co Chica. Gdy będzie stał przed drzwiami, a nie zamkniemy ich, Bonnie zablokuje nam przyciski, a po nałożeniu monitora Bonnie wejdzie do biura, będzie wydawał jęczenie, które także robi Chica, a gdythumb|Bonnie Jumpscare opuścimy monitor Bonnie przystąpi do Jumpscare. Chica Chica będzie przystępowała do Jumpscare w taki sam sposób jak Bonnie. Jeżeli stanie przy drzwiach, a szybko ich nie zamkniemy, Chica zablokuje nam przyciski. Gdy nałożymy monitor, Chica wejdzie do biura, będzie wydawała thumb|Chica jumpscare jęczenie takie same jak Bonnie, a gdy opuścimy monitor Chica rozpocznie swój Jumpscare. Freddy - Pierwszy Jumpscare Przystępowanie Freddy'ego do Jumpscare jest trochę inne. Gdy dojdzie do Kącika w Wschodnim Korytarzu należy szybko zamknąć drzwi. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy po kilku sekundach Freddy znienacka nas "zjumpscare'uje", bez thumb|Freddy Jumpscareblokowania przycisków, ani wyglądania przez okno. Pierwsza ciekawostka, na końcu jumpscare'a Freddy zamyka oczy. Drugą jest, że na samym początku jumpscare'a widać zęby endoszkieletu. Freddy - Drugi Jumpscare Drugi Jumpscare Freddiego występuje tylko podczas wyczerpania energii. Przed Jumpscare będzie trochę światła, twarz Freddy'ego pojawi się w lewych drzwiach, a on sam zacznie grać swój dżingiel. Na końcu wszystkie światła zgasną i thumb|Freddy Jumpscare, po skończeniu się energiFreddy przystąpi do jumpscare. Nie ma sposobu na uniknięcie tego jumpscare, lecz jego drugi jumpscare może trwać krócej lub dłużej. Więc jest mała szansa ze może wybić 6AM. Foxy Jumpscare Foxiego jest trochę nietypowy. Najpierw wychodzi z Pirackiego Kąciku, następnie gracz będzie mógł spostrzec jak Foxy biegnie przez Zachodni Korytarz do biura. Gdy skończy biec, a nie zamkniemy na czas drzwi, wychyli się z nich, otworzy paszczę i wyda z siebie krzyk, który wydaje każdy innythumb|Foxy Jumpscare|218x218px animatronik. Ciekawostka jest taka że jako jako jedyny animatronik (nie licząc golden freddy'ego) posiada jedyny jumpscare w którym ekran się nie trzęsie się. Golden Freddy Plik:GoldenFreddyJumpscare.ogg Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego jest najbardziej nietypowy ze wszystkich. Czasami Plakat Freddy'ego w CAM 2B zmienia się w Plakat Golden Freddy'ego. Usłyszymy śmiech dziewczynki. Gdy opuścimy monitor Golden Freddy pojawi się w naszym biurze. Aby uniknąć Jumpscare należy włożyć monitor, zmienić kamerę i opuścić monitor. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy przez kilka sekund będziemy mieć halucynacje, po czym zacznie swój Jumpscare. Jednak jego Jumpscare bardzo się różni od tych poprzednich. Nie zaatakuje całym ciałem, jednak jego jumpscare tothumb|Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego|236x236px tylko pokazanie jego twarzy, z spowolnionym normalnym krzykiem Jumpscare'a. Jumpscare (FNaF2) Plik:Jumpscare.ogg Toy Freddy Gdy Toy Freddy wejdzie do biura, należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać, aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę Toy Freddy nas "z jumpscare'uje". Jego jumpscare thumb|Jumpscare Toy Freddy'ego wygląda jak ten z 1 części lecz nie ,,łapie nas za ramiona". Toy Bonnie Gdy Toy Bonnie będzie wychodził z wentylacji należy nałożyć maskę. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę Toy Bonnie przystąpi dothumb|Toy Bonnie Jumpscare Jumpscare. Jego Jumpscare wygląda jakby skakał nam na twarz. Toy Chica Gdy Toy Chica będzie wychodziła z wentylacji należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać, aż sobie pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę, Toy Chica przystąpi do Jumpscare. Jej Jumpscare jest bardzo podobny do Jumpscare Toy Bonnie'ego. thumb|Jumpscare Toy Chici Toy Foxy/Mangle Jeżeli Mangle będzie w wentylacji lub w korytarzu, należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać, aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę. Mangle będzie zwisać z sufitu i gdy włączymy monitoring, to przystąpi do Jumpscare. Podczas Jumpscare atakuje dokładnie w płat czołowy, przez co thumb|Mangle Jumpscarezostała oskarżona o The Bite of '87. Freddy Gdy Freddy wejdzie do biura, należy szybko nałożyć maskę i poczekać aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę, Freddythumb|Freddy Jumpscare przystąpi do Jumpscare. Podczas jumpscare wychyli swoją głowę z prawej strony oraz zacznie rozszerzać kilka razy swoją szczękę endoszkieletu. Jumpscare jest trochę podobny do jumpscare Chici Bonnie Gdy Bonnie pojawi się w Biurze, należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać, aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę Bonniethumb|Bonnie Jumpscare przystąpi do swojego Jumpscare. Jego jumpscare, to zbliżenie jego twarzy wraz z ręką w naszą stronę. Chica Gdy Chica pojawi się w Biurze, należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać, aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę Chica rozpocznie swój Jumpscare. Zaatakuje od lewego dolnego rogu. thumb|Jumpscare Chici Foxy Gdy Foxy będzie w korytarzu należy poświecić na niego kilka razy, aby poszedł. Jeżeli nie zaświecimy na niego thumb|Foxy Jumpscare kilka razy, przystąpi do Jumpscare. Podczas Jumpscare, skacze nam "na twarz" Golden Freddy Gdy Golden Freddy pojawi się w biurze lub na korytarzu, należy założyć maskę Freddy'ego, poczekać chwilę i opuścić ją. Pojawia się całkowicie paranormalnie od nocy 6, a jego Jumpscare to jedynie zbliżenie jego głowy. Jednak nie crashuje on już gry jak w pierwszej części. Marionetka Gdy nie nakręcimy pozytywki, Marionetka wyjdzie z niej. Będzie w tej chwili można usłyszeć piosenkę "Jack in the box" Po chwili Marionetka zacznie zmierzać w naszą stronę i w końcu dokona Jumpscare. Jej jumpscare wygląda, jakby leciała w naszą stronę z wyciągniętymi rękami. Jumpscare (FNaF3) Plik:Scream3.ogg Springtrap - Pierwszy Jumpscare - Jeśli Springtrap dostanie się do biura przez lewe drzwi dokona Jumpscare i zakończy grę.Jego jumpscare to podejście do nocnego stróża i wpatrywanie się w niego.Jest jedna też ciekawostka,kiedy Springtrap wygląda z lewych drzwi to jak odwrócimy głowę w prawą stronę a potem jeszcze raz w lewą stronę przystąpi do jumpscarethumb Springtrap - Drugi Jumpscare Jeśli Springtrap dostanie się do biura wentylacją numer 15 lub przebiegnie z lewej strony dokona jumpscare i zakończy grę. Jego jumpscare polega na machnięciu głową i wpatrywaniu się w nas. Możliwe że drugi jumpscare jest 2 razy szybszy niż pierwszy.thumb Phantom Freddy Może on chować się pod szybą w biurze. Jeśli chcemy uniknąć jego Jumpscare musimy włączyć monitoring i poczekać aż odejdzie. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy lub zbyt wcześnie go zdejmiemy, Freddy zrobi nam Jumpscare. Atakuje nas od dołu. Phantom Chica Pojawia się czasem w CAM 4. Wtedy będziemy widzieć jej czarno-białą głowę w automacie. Jeżeli nie przełączymy kamery lub wyłączymy, przy drzwiach pojawi się Chici jumpscare. Podchodzi do nas z otwartym dziobem, po czym znika. Phantom Foxy Pojawia się kiedy zbyt długo przeglądamy kamery. Żeby uniknąć jego ataku, trzeba spojrzeć na niego pod kątem oka i włączyć kamerę. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy, Foxy pojawi się na pudle w biurze i skoczy na nas "z główki." Phantom BB Pojawia się on na CAM 10. Jeżeli zobaczymy go, musimy szybko przełączyć kamerę lub wyłączyć. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy, Balloon Boy pojawi się przed nami i skoczy na nas z rykiem. Phantom BB zaczyna od nocy 2. Phantom Marionetka Nie wiadomo czy można nazwać to jumpscarem. Pojawia się na CAM 8. Żeby uniknąć jej halucynacji trzeba szybko przełączyć na inną kamerę lub wyłączyć. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy, to marionetka pojawi się przed nami i będzie się patrzyła na nas przez ok. 10 sekund, uniemożliwiając korzystanie nam z kamer i panelu. Jest to jedyny jumpscare, który może się "zdublować". Dzieje się tak gdy podczas tych dziesięciu sekund np. Freddy zacznie chodzić za szybą, lub przyjdzie do nas Springtrap. Wtedy mamy dwa skoki w jednym. Sposób na uniknięcie Jumpscare'a (FNAF1, FNAF2) FNAF1 W FNAF1 gdy jakiś animatronik jest blisko biura, lub centralnie przy drzwiach trzeba je szybko zamknąć, a wtedy obserwować, czy animatronik nadal stoi, gdy pójdzie, odnaleźć go na kamerze, a gdy jest dość daleko, ewentualnie otworzyć drzwi. FNAF2 Gdy jeden z animatroników wejdzie do biura, lub będzie wychodził z szybu, należy nałożyć Maskę Freddy'ego (czerwony pasek na dole) i poczekać, aż ów animatronik pójdzie. Wtedy ostrożnie zdjąć maskę, ponieważ są szansę że animatronik tam jest i znaleźć jego położenie na monitorze. Przed Foxy'm bronimy się latarką, a Kukiełka nie zaatakuje nas gdy będziemy regularnie nakręcać Music Box w Kąciku Nagród (CAM 11). Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Mechanika gry Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Ludzie